


Enthusiasm

by pleasesir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir
Summary: Aurora is small and delicate. Aurora is beautiful. Mulan wants to ruin her. Wants to wind Aurora’s fine, pale hair around her fist and tug. Wants to know how Aurora’s cunt would feel throbbing around her fingers as Aurora sobs an orgasm out into the bedcovers. Wants Aurora kneeling with her soft, red mouth open and her tongue out.





	Enthusiasm

Aurora is small and delicate. Aurora is beautiful. Mulan wants to ruin her. Wants to wind Aurora’s fine, pale hair around her fist and tug. Wants to know how Aurora’s cunt would feel throbbing around her fingers as Aurora sobs an orgasm out into the bedcovers. Wants Aurora kneeling with her soft, red mouth open and her tongue out. Every time Mulan tries to say something, anything, to get Aurora into her arms, the words stick to the back of her throat, and she chokes.  
+  
For now, Mulan watches as Aurora bends to cup water from the lake they’ve been camping by, and sharpens her sword. Aurora drinks deeply, first, her throat moving, before she spills the rest of the water over her hair, darkening it til it slicks to her skin. And her clothing is translucent now; Mulan eyes Aurora’s small, pink nipples and sharpens her sword til sparks fly. Aurora turns to her with a smile. “Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Mulan grunts, thrusting her sword into the ground til it stays, then getting to her feet.

Aurora comes to her, taking her hand. Mulan uses all the control in her body to keep her eyes from dropping to Aurora’s chest. “You’ve been quiet lately. Why?”

Mulan swallows down the words in her throat. _I love you. I want you._ “I’m tired,” she dismisses. “That’s all. I’m going to hunt.” She tugs her sword from the ground and departs, leaving Aurora wet and confused in the clearing.  
+  
That night, they manage to find an inn, one of the few civilized places that survived the curse. It’s crowded, and dirty. Mulan watches with narrowed eyes as the silks of Aurora’s wrap get stuck on rough skin, has to slap a few wandering hands away from both Aurora and herself. 

“I will cut that off,” she whispers at the first man who gets close enough to touch, drawing her sword. He backs away with a nod, and Mulan puts a hand at the small of Aurora’s back. “We need a room,” she says to the innkeeper, keeping Aurora close. Aurora is looking around with wide eyes. It’s an expression she wears often; being raised as a princess and then the sleeping curse didn’t allow her to experience much. Mulan has tried to show her as much as possible in their months together. This disgusting place is not something she wants Aurora to see.

“You have coin?” the woman asks, disinterested, shining a glass that continues to be dull. 

“Of course.” Aurora was put to rest in more jewelry than anyone needs, none of it important to her. They’ve been selling it off throughout their journey, when needed. Aurora hands over a gold hoop, more than valuable enough to get them a room for several nights here, while Mulan investigates a rumor that there’s a siren in a nearby lake. 

“You’ll have to share the bed.” 

“That’s fine,” Aurora says, beaming. Mulan’s hand clenches on the hilt of her sword.  
+  
For Mulan, getting ready for bed is merely a matter of taking her armor off, stripping a few layers, leaving her in her soft breeches and breastband. Aurora, however, has to first remove her crown, place it carefully aside, then unwind her cloak, which she lays over the chair near the door. Mulan had made sure the door was locked. 

Then Aurora has to undo the wispy scraps of fabric that are mostly what make up her dress, and every time it reminds Mulan that Aurora is walking around clad in almost nothing, that at any time Mulan could reach a hand up her skirt…She grits her teeth, turning away as Aurora shimmies her skirt off her hips, breasts bouncing.

It doesn’t help when she hears the sigh of relief Aurora lets out behind her. She’s _naked_. She’s naked, and Mulan is mostly naked, and they’re alone in a room together with the door locked. 

“I asked the innkeeper for a bath,” Aurora says, and when Mulan turns, she’s flushed red down to her chest. “I thought, maybe, we could bathe together?” Mulan has an image in her head of Aurora, soaked, her hair streaming down her back, astride Mulan in the tub, riding her hand. Her cunt _aches_. 

“Do you have…any idea…” Mulan gets out, strangled, and Aurora cocks her head.

“What?”

Mulan strides forward and grabs her by the nape, forcing their heads together, biting at her soft, kind mouth. For a moment Aurora is still, and Mulan thinks she’ll have to die on her own sword rather than face whatever this does to their friendship, but then Aurora is kissing back, inexperienced. 

She tucks her fingers in Mulan’s waistband, the other hand going to her cheek. Mulan is too impatient to wait. She pulls Aurora back onto the bed with her, settles Aurora on her lap, hands squeezing the softness of her hips. Even after this time travelling, she carries some appealing fat on her. 

“You were teasing me, shǎ guā. That was rude of you.”

Aurora turns even pinker; she’s already subtly grinding her hips down, thighs tensing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to go about it.”

“You’ll learn fast enough,” Mulan promises, moving quickly, til Aurora is on her hands and knees on the bed. She looks over her shoulder at Mulan, and Mulan kisses her once, twice, a third time, brushes her lips over Aurora’s neck and bites down til she yelps. Let Aurora try to hide that with her pretty, wispy clothing. Mulan will just leave more.  
She trails her fingers up the back of Aurora’s thigh, over the smooth skin, up to where she’s sticky and already wet. When she thumbs Aurora’s clit, she makes the loveliest high pitched noise. “Has anyone ever touched you here?” she asks, leaning forward to trace over Aurora’s mouth with her free hand. She has plans for that mouth. 

“Yes. Phillip. A few times,” Aurora says, as Mulan thumbs down her lower lip. 

“He can help us, when we get him back,” Mulan says fervently into the arch of Aurora’s spine, kissing the skin there. Her thumb moves in little circles that has Aurora pushing her hips back, displaying herself. 

“He, oh!, he can,” Aurora gasps, as Mulan slides two fingers in and presses down. Her girl takes it beautifully, clenching up around her, trying to pull her in. With a grin, Mulan slides her fingers into Aurora’s mouth so she can fuck her from both ends, feel as much of her slick as possible. Aurora is already licking between her fingers, sucking on them, biting the tips. 

“Be a good girl, and I’ll give you anything,” Mulan murmurs, adding two fingers. Too soon, too quick, but she wants to see the stretch, see Aurora’s cunt flush pink and her asshole clench at the intrusion. She grinds her fingers down hard, finding a spot that has Aurora making frantic noises, her thighs beginning to twitch. “You’re too beautiful for your own good, xīngān,” she says, biting the knobs of Aurora’s back, pushing her fingers further to stroke her tongue at the same time as she strokes her cunt, til Aurora is sobbing and twitching and clenching, releasing, clenching around Mulan’s fingers, dropping her face to the bedcovers til Mulan has to steal her fingers from Aurora’s mouth.

“ _Mulan!_ ” she wails, kicking a foot out, but Mulan has no mercy. She’s found this gorgeous little spot inside Aurora that makes her come again, clawing forward at the bedcovers, rumpling them. Mulan wants the innkeeper to know what happened here in the morning, to have her find the sheets messy and the room smelling of sex so she’ll _know_. 

“I wonder how many times you’ll come before you cry,” Mulan wonders aloud, kneeling on the bed so she can spread Aurora’s legs and haul her hips into her lap, able to put her wrist into fucking her. Aurora is _screaming_ , incoherent, so slick that Mulan is wet up to her wrist. She wonders what Aurora would let her do. 

She takes mercy when Aurora has come for a third time and her moans become pained; she can’t resist pinching her clit for a second when she pulls her fingers out, which makes Aurora yelp. They flop side by side, Mulan watching Aurora’s face, Aurora rolling to her back and breathing hard. Her eyelashes flutter. Mulan kisses her sweat-damp cheek. 

“That was…wow,” Aurora says finally, grabbing at Mulan, kissing her _hard_ , fingers tangled in her hair. Mulan takes a quiet pleasure in rubbing Aurora’s own slick into her skin. They’ll bathe after this, it’s fine. For now, Aurora is smiling and pleased, taking Mulan’s hand to lick off the taste of herself. Perhaps, later, they’ll bathe. Perhaps Mulan will insist that Aurora spend the next few days reeking of them together. She sucks on Aurora’s lip and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted mulan to fuck aurora from behind with her fingers in aurora's mouth, couldn't find it, so i wrote it myself. don't even try and tell me mulan isn't a top. also in this version there's no bullshit love triangle and instead they eventually find/save phillip and are all happy together because i say so.  
> also also sha gua means something like silly melon, when used affectionately. and xingan means my heart and liver and is apparently super romantic. i spent a lot of time researching for this but couldn't find enough on armor in the northern wei period which was probably when mulan was alive irl.


End file.
